doctorwhofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Lukisiak/Brudnopis
Dwunasty i pół Doktor Seria będzie opowiadać o przygodach 15ej postaci Doktora. Postacie (protagoniści) *12sty i pół Doktor Bazowany na tym *o* *Clara Oswald *Doktoh Melodya/River Song Bazowana na tym... długie, proste różowe wuosy... ładna, muda i wgl. *o* *Amy Pond *Rory Williams *Donna Noble *Martha Smith-Jones *Rose Tyler *Doktor z Metakryzysu *Kapitan Jack Harkness *Luke Smith *Sky Smith *Maria Jackson *Clyde Langer *Rani Chandra *Zły Wilk *Król Adipose'ów Wrogowie (antagoniści) Obcy wśród nas, nich i wszystkich innych: *Raxacoricofallapatorianie **Slitheeni (zieloni, ciemno-zieloni, bagnisto-zieloni, limonkowi, żółci) ***Herbort Swagish Dooms-Day Slitheen ***Golla Mish-Mush Dooms-Day Slitheen Cisza przed burzą: *Cisza Chorzy Doktorzy: *Rasa Więźnia Zero Sojusz: *Dalekowie *Cybermani *Graski Ostatnia Inwazja: *Marsianie (potężne istoty, uważane za wyginięte) Raxaska zemsta: *Raxacoricofallapatorianie **Slitheeni (zieloni, ciemno-zieloni, bagnisto-zieloni, limonkowi, żółci) ***Golla Mish-Mush Dooms Day Slitheen ***Król Borbon Marshmallow Dooms-Day Slitheen **Blathereeni (szarzy, biali) **Slitheen-Blathereeni (pomarańczowi, brązowi, czerwoni) **Plitheeni-(niebiescy, fioletowi, turkusowi, różowi) Odcinki Seria 9 #''W pół po dwunastej'' (ang. Half Past Twelve) #*'Fabuła:' Doktor przechodzi niespodziewaną regenerację, ma problemy z jej akceptacją. Clara musi poradzić sobie w mieście z kosmitą-kameleonem, który przybrał formę Clary i chce zniszczyć jej życie, jednak musi również zadbać o Doktora, który w stanie po regeneracji, musi wypoczywać, a ma "nie-ziemskie" zachcianki. #*'Wydarzenia:' #**Doktor niespodziewanie regeneruje. #**TARDIS zmienia pomieszczenie sterowania. #**Doktor pokazuje Clarze swoją sypialnię i zmienia jej wystrój, gdy TARDIS zmieniła pomieszczenie sterowania. #**Doktor zostawia Clarę, by odpoczęła chwilę od swoich przygód. #*'Toważysze:' Clara Oswald #*'Postacie:' Babcia Clary- Ursula Oswald #*'Wrogowie:' Clixianin 4MLN 775 #*'Akcja:' Shoreditch, Czerwiec 2015; TARDIS #''Tylko nie mówcie Sarze'' (ang. But Don't Tell Sarah) #*'Fabuła:' Po rozstaniu z Clarą, Doktor ląduje w Ealing w 2016, zabiera dzieci pomagające Sarze Smith do największej galerii handlowej we wszechświecie, ale za TARDIS podąża Pan Piohun, który chcąc odnaleść swoją żonę, by ją zgładzić jest zdolny do wszystkiego. #*'Wydarzenia:' #**'Doktor zabiera dzieci na wycieczkę do Gattejańskiej Galerii Handlowej. #**Doktor dowiaduje się, że Sara Jane Smith nie żyje. #**Po wyciecze z dziećmi Doktor cofa się w czasie, by zbadać tajemniczy wypadek samochodowy Sary Jane Smith. #*'Toważysze:' Luke Smith, Clyde Langer, Maria Jackson, Rani Chandra i Sky Smith #*'Postacie:' Pan Smith #*'Wrogowie:' Pan Piohun, Bane'owie #*'Akcja:' Ealing, 2013; Galeria Handlowa na Gattei #'''''Całkiem nowa (ang. Brand New) #*'Fabuła:' Na Ziemię przybywa dziwaczna, nieznana Doktorowi rasa obcych- Veykosianie, podający się za rasę pokowych istot, pomimo swojegom strasznego wyglądu. #*'Wydarzenia:' #**Veykosianie przeprowadzają inwazję na Ziemię. #*'Postacie:' Madam Vestra, Jenny i Strax #*'Wrogowie:' Veykosianie #*'Akcja:' Wiktoriański Londyn #''Obcy wśród nas, nich i wszystkich innych'' (ang. Aliens Among Us, Them and All Other) #*'Fabuła:' W jednej ze szkół Seattle zostaje zdemaskowany przez ucznia (Luckey'ego) Slitheen, Doktor zaciekawiony zdarzeniem zabiera Clarę na miejsce akcji. #*'Toważysze:' Clara Oswald #*'Postacie:' Luckey #*'Wrogowie:' Slitheeni #*'Akcja:' USA, Seattle, 2015 #''Cisza przed burzą'' (ang. Silence before the Storm) #*'Toważysze:' Clara Oswald #''Ratować Pondów (część 1)'' (ang. Help Ponds (part 1)) #*'Fabuła:' . #*'Wydarzenia:' #**'Zły Wilk zabiera Pondów na TARDIS i wyciąga River z przestrzeni dyskowej w Bibliotece. #**Zły Wilk zabiera Pondów od Płaczących Anioł z Winter Quay. #**Zły Wilk zostaje pojmany przez Anioły. #*'Toważysze:' River Song, Zły Wilk #*'Postacie:' Amy Pond, Rory Wiliams #*'Wrogowie:' Płaczące Anioły #'''''Lodowa róża (część 2) (ang. Frozen Rose (part 2)) #*'Fabuła:' . #*'Ważniejsze wydarzenia:' #**'Doktor znajduje Lodową Różę- Artefakt mogący zamrozić Łzę Wieczności- źródło siły Szlochającej Dziewicy i Aniołów #**Rory zdobywa TVACD i niszczy Płaczące Anioły #**Zły Wilk idzie do przyszłości i zabiera starych Pondów do Winter Quay by nie wywołać paradoksu czasowego #**Zły Wilk sprawia Doktorowi jeszcze jedną niespodziankę i wyciąga Rose, Jackie, Mickyego, Pete'a i Meta-Kryzysowego Doktora z alternatywnej rzeczywistości #**Zły Wilk wraca do wydarzeń na Satelicie Gier gdzie 9ty Doktor walczy z Dalekami #**Rory rozładowyje Serce TARDIS przez TVACD jednak Doktorowi udaje się wznowić akcję serca TARDIS, a TVACD odkłada do schowka na miotły w zakątkach TARDIS #*'Toważysza:' River Song, Zły Wilk, Amy Pond, Rory Wiliams #*'Postacie:' Rose Tyler, Doktor z Metakryzysu #*'Wrogowie:' Płaczące Anioły, Szlochająca Dziewica #'''''Chorzy Doktorzy (ang. Psycho Doctuhs) #''Sojusz'' (ang. Alliance) #*'Fabuła:' Szaleniec udomawia Vashta Neradę. #''Legenda kryształów'' (ang. Legend of Crystals) #*'Fabuła:' Luckey opowiada o historii kryształów Earian #*'Ważniejsze wydarzenia:' #*'Notki:' #**Doctor-Lite #**Wszyscy aktualni towarzysze-lite #''Ostatnia Inwazja Daleków ''(ang. The Last Great Invasion of Daleks) #''Raxaska zemsta (część 1)'' (ang. Raxas Vengeance (part 1)) #''Raxaska wojna (część 2)'' (ang. Raxas War (part 2)) Seria 10 #''Nie czas by umierać'' (ang. No Time to Die) #''' #Dom w głębi śniegu' (ang.''The Cabin in the Snow) #''Spalony żywcem'' '(ang. ''Burn to Die) #Ostatnia łza' (ang. ''Last Tear) #''Tatusiu, wróciłem!'' (część 1) (ang. Daddy, I'm back!'' (part 1))' #''Tatusiu, gdzie jesteś?'' (część 2) (ang. 'Daddy, Where Art Thou?'' (part 2)'') #''' #Amerykański kosmita w Londynie' (ang. ''American Heroe in London) (odcinek specjalny z parodią Bena 10 jako Denny Twenny) #''' #Czas na wyjaśnienia (część 1)' (ang. ''Time for Explain (part 1)) #''Czas na zmiany (część 2)'' (ang. Time for Changes (part 2)) #''Czas leczy'' (część 3) (ang. Time Heals (part 3)) Urządzenia, technologia i pojazdy TVACD TVACD (skrót od Time Vortexes and Cracks Device, czyli Urządzenie do Wirów Czasowych i Pęknięć) Cechy *Możliwość przenoszenia się w czasie i miejscu **Podobnie jak manipulatory wirów czasowych **Wyłączalna blokada zapobiegająca paradoksom *Promienie czasowe **Promień odmłodzania, cofa czas dowolonego obiektu i odmładza go **Promień starzenia, przyśpiesza czas dowolnego obiektu i starzeje go **Pauzowania/Zamrażania i wznawiania, zatrzymuje lub wznawia czas danego obiektu **Zwalniania lub przyśpieszania danych obiektów **Wymazywanie z czasu obiektów na zasadzie działania szczelin czasowych *Możliwość zatrzymania całego czasu wokół siebie, wznowienia, zwolnienia go lub przyśpieszenia *Cyfrowy wyświetlacz z godziną, datą i położeniem w kosmosie/wszechświecie *Źródło energii to Serce TARDIS *Można aktywować i dezaktywować go tylko śrubokrętem sonicznym Doktora *Pomimo wielkiego rozmiaru urządzenia, TVACD jest wyjątkowo lekkie i dostosowuje wewnętrzy uchwyt do każdego przedramienia *Moce telekinetyczne sterowane umysłem, które zastępują palce użytkownika schowane w urządniu *Odtwarz MP3 *Komunikator bazowany na Ziemskim telefonie i Skypie *Flappy Bird dla zabicia nudy *System operacyjny i motyw przypominający Android 4.4 *Ekran Amoled 4.0" *Przeglądarka Google Chrome *Komędy głosowe i umysłowe *Jest bezsilny do walki z Szlochającą Dziewicą, lecz skutecznie wymazuje z czasu Płaczące Anioły. Pomieszczenie sterownicze TARDIS W serii 10 TARDIS znowu zmienia pomieszczenie sterownicze, pod gust doktora, a jest nim styl nowoczesny. Opis pomieszczenia Całe pomieszczenie przypomina salon, z jadalnią i aneksem kuchennym, bądź barkiem w stylu nowoczesnym, a cała przestrzeń i jej elementy są czyste, proste i gładkie (SSS- Slick, Simple & Smooth). Sama konsola z 6 panelami i sercem TARDIS jest na środku "pokoju" na platformie sprawiającej wrażenie, że zrobiona jest ze szkła i plastiku, tak jak i panele sterowania TARDIS. Platforma jest ogrodzona, tak jak w poprzednich wersjach pomieszczenia z konsolą i wzniosła od reszty "salonu" o 1,25 metra, a prowadzą do niej proste szklane schody. Pod platformą, znajduje się przytulny kącik położony, o pół metra niżej od podłogi i prowadzą do niego 3 stopnie, znajdujące się po przeciwnej stronie co schody na platformę. W kąciku znajduje się kominek, który jest zamontowany na słupie, utrzymującym platformę, kanapa, dwa fotele i biblioteczki. Po prawej strony, od wejścia do pomieszczenia znajduje się biurko z komputerem Doktora, drzwi do jednego z rozległych korytarzy TARDIS na poziomie stopień niższym od podłogi, a dalej w stronę środka przeciwnej strony drzwi wielka kanapa, ława i 40 calowy telewizor. Z lewej strony od wejścia znajduje się barek z trzema krzesełkami i typowym wyposarzeniem Ziemskiej kuchni. Dalej nieco wyżej od poziomu podłogi znajduje się przejście do innych korytarzy, a dalej obok części z kanapom i telewizorem stolik jadalniowy z ośmioma miejscami. Gatunki/Rasy Raxacoricovorlanpatorianie Rasa kosmitów miejących okragły tułów złożony z brzucha, na którym mają jamę gębową i klatkę piersiową z dwojgiem oczu. Z tułowia wychodzą długie ręce i nogi. Clix Rasa kosmitów przypominająca zielone kameleony. Potrafią przybrać formę, każdej żywej istoty o wielkości od 1 do 5m. Veykosianie Gatunek obcych będących manipulatorami wszelkich istnień. Ich postać to lewitujące oko w pancerzu, z trzema mackami. Notki *W pierwszym odcinku 2 serii dziecko Doktora i Soni/River zostaje porwane... przez 25 lat jest przenoszone/handlowane/itd, aż gdy zdobywa słoik wielkiej mądrości, konstuuje TVACD i regeneruje. Przypominający 15 latka, 26 letni chłopiec wraca do rodziców w odcinku szóstym, a w siódmym odkrywa Doktorowi i River swoją przeszłość. Po tych wydarzeniach przenosi się do akcji z wydarzeń odcinków 4, 7, 10, 12 i 13 dziewiątej serii. Potem wraca w odcinku 9 serii dziesiątej i pojawia się w 12 i 13. *Akcja od odcinków Całkiem nowa do odcinka Czas na wyjaśnienia (część 1) dzieją się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, która nie różni się praktycznie niczym od tej z której pochodzi Doktor. Doktor przekonuje się o tym w odcinku Drugi ja?, a Viktoria w Duchy TARDIS(część 2), gdy Doktor odstawia ją na miejsce do domu w którym już jest jedna Viktoria. *Clom, Clix i Raxacoricovorlanpatorius zostaną wybuchnięte w odcinku Obcy wśród nas, nich i wszystkich innych. *Kryształy Earian **Czerwony- Ognia, Lawy i Kamieni **Niebieski- Wody, Lodu, Śniegu i Powietrza **Żółty- Elektryczności i Energii **Zielony- Natury, Roślin i Życia **Pomarańczowy- Czasu **Fioletowy- Strachu, Myśli i Śmierci **Biały/Pryzmat *Seria dzieje się zaraz po Serii 8. *Susan przypominała Doktorowi Clarice, jego byłą dziewczynę na Gallifrey. ''Ratować Pondów/Lodowa Róża'' Część 1 Doktor wraz z Clarą rozmyślają przy mlecznych szejkach, gdzie mogli by się udać. (w kosmicznym barze z odcinka "Do końca wszechświata") Gdy Doktor wspomina swoją wycieczkę z przyjaciółmi Sary Jane do Galerii na Gatteii, towarzyszka zaczyna błagać Doktora, by ją tam wziął. Doktor początkowo nie chce tam wracać, ponieważ ma już dość galerii handel jak na jedną dekadę życia, jednak ostatecznie zgadza się. On i Clara idą w stronę TARDIS zaparkowaną na parkingu przy barze, gdy Doktor pstryka by drzwi się otwarły z wnętrza TARDIS wybucha oślepiający blask. Gallifreyan przymruża oczy i podchodzi bliżej, światło blednie, a do Doktora z wnętrza TARDIS kobiecy głos przemawia "Wróciłam, kochanie!", co powoduje na twarzy Doktora zdziwienie. W TARDIS stoi River. Doktor przygląda sie River, obiega ją i skanuje sonicznym śrubokrętem powtarzając słowa "Jakim cudem?" i "Nieprawdopodobne", Clara przygląda się sytuacji. Doktor w końcu staje przed żoną jednego ze swoich poprzednich wcieleń "Ale ty powinnaś nie żyć! Wtedy, w bibliotece, było *psszzz* i *buuuh* i *puufu* i, i, i wgrałem cię na dysk, komputer. TY NIE ŻYJESZ!", na co Clara wtrąca się i mówi "O milutko, to ja was zostawię samych, pójdę do swojego pokoju, albo te sprawy", po czym idzie do swojego kwatery. River i Doktor zaczynają dyskusję " Tak powinnam, ale ktoś, a raczej cos mnie wyciągnęło. Ale mniejsza z tym, dasz dzióbka swojej żonie, to już jakieś 83 lata razem, albo 97. - Zwariowałaś?! Mogłabyś być moją matką! - Och kochanie dla ciebie mogę regenerować w 13-letnią dziewicę. - Nie, nie musisz, serio! Mów lepiej co cię wyciągnęło. - Przedstawiła się jako Zły Wilk i wyglądała jak ta, twoja Rose... Czekaj! Czy to ta co spojrzała w serce... - Tak to ta sama. Tylko nie Slitheenka co chciała wysadzić miasto, tylko toważyszka. Poprostu skaranie boskie, gdzie ona się jeszcze wymkła podczas walki z Dalekami na Satelicie 5", nagle rozmowę przerywa Clara, która przychodzi do Doktora ciągnąc ze sobą Amy, a za nimi biegnie Rory i pyta się Doktora kim oni są. Doktor przygląda się Amy, i mówi "Och Amelia, ja znów regeneruję w starego zrzędę?, na co Amelia zaprzecza i dziwnie patrząc się na Doktora stwierdza, że wygląda młodziej niż ona.